Social media and networking websites can maintain information on companies, organization, employees, and employers. The information may involve demographic information, such as publicly available information (e.g., name of entity, headquarters address, website of the company). However, some useful firmographic information may be missing or otherwise unavailable. Firmographic information can include: entity's physical locations; function of an entity's location; entity's location size; entity's hierarchical relationship; and type of relationships between disparate entities.